Vinewood Souvenirs - The Last Act
Vinewood Souvenirs - The Last Act is a Strangers and Freaks mission for Trevor Philips. It is the final mission involving Trevor, Nigel, and Mrs. Thornhill. Description Trevor meets Nigel behind a business in Strawberry. Nigel is standing near the car used in Vinewood Souvenirs - Al Di Napoli. Al Di Napoli can be heard yelling from the trunk. Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill tell Trevor they are not sure what to do with Di Napoli. They ask Trevor to handle the situation. Trevor gets into Nigel's car and begins to drive Di Napoli towards a railroad crossing near the Palmer-Taylor Power Station. Di Napoli pleads with Trevor to release him. At this point, the players is given several options as to how to complete the mission: #Pull over and release Al Di Napoli immediately. Di Napoli gives Trevor $3,000 and promises not to tell anyone. #Keep driving towards the Power Station. Eventually, Di Napoli offers to pay Trevor $10,000 to release him. If Trevor does pull over, Di Napoli gives him the agreed sum and again promises not to tell anyone. An internet article and news broadcast later reveal that Di Napoli refused to press charges or discuss his captivity. #Park the car on the tracks. A train passes through and destroys the car. After a cutscene, Trevor calls Nigel and informs him of Di Napoli's demise. Nigel tells Trevor that he and Mrs. Thornhill will remember Di Napoli "as he was on TV". Mission Objectives *Enter in Nigel's car. *Take the car to the train tracks. *Release Al Di Napoli. (Optional) *Leave the car on the train tracks. Gold Medal Objectives *Skin of your Teeth - Exit the car just before the train hits. ** Drive the car towards the train and dive out before it hits (give a couple of seconds for Trevor to open the door). *Locomotivation - Kill Al Di Napoli using the train. Possible Deaths * Al Di Napoli - Can be killed by Trevor Philips under his suggestion of killing him. Aftermath Weazel News (Radio) "Actor Al Di Napoli is dead. Found murdered in the most gruesome way imaginable on the train tracks near the Palmer-Taylor Power Station. Police say the investigation is on going." Los Santos Meteor Newspaper (If Al Di Napoli is released) "Al Di Napoli has survived his kidnapping ordeal and is back home safe and sound. The actor issued a statement saying that he doesn't want to talk to police, the press or anybody else about what happened during his abduction, calling it the "most humiliating experience of (his) life", but will be accepting calls from agents and producers about possible direct-to-TV movie roles to help him heal as an artist." (If Al Di Napoli is killed) "We can confirm that Al Di Napoli has been found dead on the train tracks by the Palmer-Taylor Power Station. Emergency workers have still not recovered all of the actor's body, which was only identified by his distinctive over-sized veneers. Our thoughts are with the Di Napoli family. While they were preparing for the worst after his kidnapping, surely getting mangled by a freight train was not high on the list of possible outcomes and, if it was, police should probably talk to them." Gallery Screenshot Screen Shot 2014-03-30 11-45-27.png|Nigel and Trevor. Screenshot Screen Shot 2014-03-30 11-44-52.png|Trevor bailing out in front of the oncoming train. Screenshot Screen Shot 2014-03-30 11-44-28.png|The impact. Video Walkthrough Trivia *Even if the player chooses to release Di Napoli, it is still possible to kill him before he runs away. However, if the player does this, none of the news articles will appear. *It is likely that killing Di Napoli is the canon choice due to the Gold medal objectives. **Also, a small portion of this mission was seen in Trevor's character trailer when he is seen bailing out of the blue Premier used in this mission before it is destroyed by a train. *While pleading for his life, Di Napoli promises Trevor that he will never tell anyone about what happened to him if he lets him go. Following his release, it is later confirmed through a Weazel News radio broadcast that he kept his word and told the press that he just wants to move on with his life. *If the player chooses to spare Di Napoli, Nigel's car can be kept post-mission. *Even if the player manages to open the trunk, they will find it empty. However, the conversation between Al Di Napoli and Trevor will still go on. The same applies to The Third Way. *It is possible for members of The Lost to kill Di Napoli while he is in the trunk, when they are attempting to kill Trevor, completing the mission. This can happen in the hills west of the Palmer-Taylor Power Station. *Di Napoli can also be killed by hitting the trunk of the car with a melee weapon right after the mission begins. *Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill can be killed if the player drives the car around the corner and destroys it out of sight. Since destroying the car completes the mission, Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill will be treated as ordinary pedestrians. **Moving too far away from Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill will cause them to disappear. *If the player has already completed The Big Score and doesn't stop to let Di Napoli out of the trunk, Trevor will also comment about how he already has enough money and doesn't need Di Napoli's offer. *If the player has already completed The Third Way and doesn't stop to let Di Napoli out of the trunk, Trevor will also comment about how he already made the mistake once not to tie loose ends. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions Category:Side Missions